The Goddess Debate
by Writing Android
Summary: Three angels are appointed to a goddess by the goddesses themselves. That's all I got. Title, genre, summary, and rating may change later. R&R if you want.


Palutena, Viridi, and Medusa sat at a table perfect for three discussing something, more like arguing though. It sounds like this has gone on for awhile now. After the words died down, they all traded glances before heading their own ways, dragging one of the three angels with them. Palutena took the obvious one, Pit, Viridi dragged away one that wore a red outfit and had matching wings, which left Medusa with none other than Dark Pit. "Hey hey! Let me go!" struggled the dark angel. "What's wrong Lady Palutena?" Pit asked the Goddess of Light to which he got no answer. The red angel just remained silent as to not anger the Goddess of Nature any further.

Back in Skyworld, Pit found out to not bother Palutena right now, so he just trained a bit around the courtyard. "Man, I wonder what's got Lady Palutena so upset, she's usually so calm and collected..." he mumbled to himself. A couple centurions flew up to him and helped him train for a few hours. Afterwards, he asked them if either knew what's going on. "Sorry Captain, we have no idea." the archer one answered, "If you don't know, we really have no clue. She tends to share about everything with you and then you inform us." "Yeah, that's true...maybe she's calmed down by now. See you guys later." "Until next time Captain!" They salute at him as he leaves. Oh boy was he nervous still, last time he interrupted something Palutena was doing he got such a lashing and a lecture to knock before entering the same room as her! Shaking his head to stop remembering that he knocked on her door. "Come in." said the soft voice of his Goddess. The door creaked while being opened. "Lady Palutena? I've been worried since your meeting ended." "No need to worry. It was nothing but a little rivalry." "Oh, if you say so. Okay." "Now, why don't we go get something to eat?" "Now you're talking!" The two left the temple to have a bite.

"So, why did you drag me along Medusa?" asked the black haired clone. "None of your concern right now." the revived rival hissed. "It is when you just grab my arm and drag me home like you're planning to cook me dinner or something..." "Shush! Just stay here and I'll fill you in on what's going on later." "Whatever, the sooner it's over, the better." "You're telling me." She walked off to do something while he just relaxed and boredly spun his Silver Bow in his hand. After a few minutes, Reapette floated over and was holding something. "Huh?" He takes it and looks at the cover. "Menu? What the? Is she seriously doing this? I'm not complaining but still..." He looked through it and picked up the pen with it writing what he's in the mood for on a notepad and handed it back. The little guy grabbed it and floated off again. "Eh...maybe it won't be so bad here...nah, I'll still do my own thing after whatever's over."

Viridi was fuming with anger back at her temple. The red angel, named Fang who also had an emerald green scarf and preferred the Tiger Claws, was standing in the main hall just looking around at the natural look of the place. "Wow!" he awed, "This place is kinda interesting!" "You think so? I think the best part of this place is you." giggled a voice. "Who's there?" He got ready to fight. "Now now, no need for that, if Viridi took you in, then we are allies." "Oh...well who are you?" "Name's Phosphora." "Nice meeting you Phosphora, I'm Fang." "Does that name have to do with your weapon there?" She appeared in front of him. "Well, more of my name influenced the weapon. Fang, tiger." "So it's for a lame joke?" "Eh, more or less." "At least you're honest about it." "I kinda find it lame, but some still laugh about it." The two continue to chat for awhile. "So, you want to go with me and Viridi for a quick bite to eat?" "Well, it'd be an honor to do so." "The serious but still relaxed type aren't we?" "That's me in a nutshell." "Well, I'll go tell her we're ready." Before he can respond, she zaps away. "Haha. I might like it here. She was very nice, but should I start calling this Viridi "Lady Viridi"?" He began to ponder on that question.

* * *

**Whew, finally another Uprising fic. Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review if you did and follow it if you so wish. See ya next chapter!**


End file.
